Mike
Coverage thumb|left|236pxMike first arrived on the island in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! on the yacht with Zoey, and automatically appears to be attracted to her, as does she. After Chris had blown up the yacht, he nearly drowns due to Staci pulling him underwater. But Zoey quickly acts and manages to save both of them. After this, he is the first to use the confessional and states that Zoey is "super nice" and wonders if a girl like her would go out with a guy like him and hopes that his condition doesn't ruin it like it does everything else. Later, while he and the other campers are sitting on the beach, he is shown sitting next to Zoey and stares at her admiringly. After the teams are chosen he is the first to notice that things are being referred to toxic waste. During the challenge, one of his multiple personalities is shown for the first time, an old man named Chester. He doesn't return to his original self until Zoey calls out his name for help when she is about to slip off the bottom of the totem pole their team is riding on. He quickly helps her back on, telling her to hang on, which she does while flirting with him. After he and the rest of his teammates arrive at the cabins and win immunity since the Toxic Rats' cabin was destroyed, he is last seen being carried by Zoey. In Truth or Laser Shark, Mike is in his bed sleeping and shifting into Chester. Chester complains about the youth, and Mike is shown to be able to talk to each of his personalities since he tells Chester to quiet down. While walking to the challenge area, he and Zoey talk about action movies, he then tells her that if she likes Ultimate Kick Boxing that he might have to marry her. At the first part of the challenge, Mike tries to get out of it, not wanting people to know about his disorder, although Jo stops him before he can make a break for it. In the second part of the challenge, Zoey gives Mike the maggot and they hold hands and stare at each other, but this stops when the mutant maggot vomits on Mike. Mike jumps over the obstacle course by shifting into Svetlana, a Russian gymnast. When Cameron questioned how Mike was able to perform such a feat, Mike just laughs and hands over the maggot. In the end, Cameron wins it for their team, keeping Mike safe from elimination. thumb|236pxIn Ice Ice Baby, Mike is eating in the mess hall next to Zoey telling her he likes waffles, and he switches to Chester when hit by a spoon. Zoey thinks it's cute, although Jo calls him out on being weird, but compliments him on his athletic skills when he is Svetlana. He then admits in the confessional that he has Multiple Personality Disorder and says he is trying to tame his alternate personalities. When the rat in the mess hall begins to use its telekinetic powers, it scares all of the contestants out of the dining room, except Mike who is tossed out and and crashes to the ground. During the capture the flag snow fight, his teammates try to figure out how to call out Svetlana again, but he denies telling them anything. Cameron tricks Mike into turning into becoming Svetlana and Jo flings him over to the opposite fort in order to capture the flag. Over there, he switches to a new personality, Vito, which causes him to tear off his shirt and act egotistical. This repulses Zoey, but Anne Maria finds herself attracted to this new personality. After Scott melts his team's own fort, Chris discovers Mike with the flag, giving the Maggots the victory. In Finders Creepers, Mike initially spends his time with Zoey before she is captured by the "giant mutant spider." In the midst of the challenge, his Vito personality re-emerges when he is alone with Anne Maria. Anne Maria is immediately excited to see Vito, and latches on to him. The two make out for the rest of the episode. Cameron, focused solely on the challenge, sees the two make out, much to his dismay. As they reach the cave with the giant spider, despite his efforts to stop the two, Mike luckily changes into Svetlana, due to hearing Zoey's cries for help, in an attempt to save her from the web. thumb|left|218pxMike is seen talking to his other personalities in his sleep in Backstabbers Ahoy!. During the challenge, Mike is pumping air so Jo can breath and explaining to Zoey that him kissing Anne Maria was a misunderstanding. Vito comes out when Zoey accidentally rips off Mike's shirt during a fight between her and Anne Maria. Vito manages to punch a shark and later Svetlana made an appearance to ring a bell. After the challenge Mike seemed to return to himself. Mike is showed wanting to use the restroom alongside Cameron in Runaway Model, but the girls would not let them in. Mike tried to compliment Zoey's hair, but she is still confused and hurt by Mike from the previous episodes. Mike manages to catch a frog for the model catching challenge, but it teleported away from him.When trying to save appearance to do Jo's make up. After the Maggots won, Jo threw barrels at Mike for messing up her make up while Mike was confused on why she was throwing barrels at him. Mike seemed uneasy when Scott talked to Zoey when Jo and Scott switched teams. thumb|225pxIn A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, the episode begins showing Mike, along with the other campers confused on where their breakfast is located. After being tricked, he, along with the other contestants are taken to a mine for the challenge. In the mine, Mike finds a hat which he thinks is cool. Once he puts it on, another one of Mike's personalities, Manitoba Smith appears and leads the challenge for the Mutant Maggots, until he and Cameron are separated from Zoey, Anne Maria, and Scott. Later, Mike returns to himself and carries Cameron as a thanks for waking him up earlier. Then, Mike and Cameron reunite with Zoey and Scott and they left to locate Anne Maria as a team. Mike was first to grab the Golden Chris. However, seeing as Cameron and Zoey were in trouble, gave Scott the statue so he could save them. After the challenge, Mike noticed that the challenge was really Chris' plan on avoiding trouble with the Environmental Protection Agency. Cameron asked Mike if he had Multiple Personality Disorder, which caused Mike to worry. Cameron offered to help Mike with his condition and thus solidify a friendship. When Brick was voted off, Mike, Cameron and Zoey saluted him as thanks for saving them in the mine. Mike acts as the leader for the Mutant Maggots for the first challenge in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean. Throughout this episode, Mike is grateful that Cameron is helping him and trying to win Zoey over while not realizing that Scott is undermining them. He struggles with keeping it from her, and near the end of the episode, he doesn't know that Cameron has told Scott about his condition. Mike votes for Scott, but Scott had the immunity idol. thumb|left|218pxIn Grand Chef Auto, Scott uses Mike's Multiple Personality Disorder to blackmail Mike. He does this all throughout the challenge. However, to keep Mike from saving Zoey when she got into trouble, Scott kicked things up a notch by making Mike lose his shirt, causing him to turn into Vito. When the two get to the final spot in the challenge, Scott hits Mike/Vito in the head with a club, knocking him unconscious. While out cold, Mike confronts and defeats all four of his personalities. He then wakes up as Mike, now able to control his multiple personalities. Mike wins over Zoey, but loses the challenge to Scott. At the campfire ceremony, Scott is given the chance to eliminate a camper, and he picks Mike. Before Mike is catapulted off the island, Zoey rushes up to Mike and they exchange goodbyes, with Mike giving Zoey his medallion. Just as they are about to kiss, however, Chris catapults Mike off the island. thumb|185pxIn Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, Mike was one of Cameron's most vocal supporters, and encouraged Cameron to pin Lightning. Later, he is seen being attacked by Larry, but Cameron saves him afterwards. He then cheers when Cameron wins. In Lightning's ending, Mike encourages Cameron to get up after he falls, and is shown to be upset when Lightning wins. Total Drama All-Stars thumb|left|205pxMike is the first contestant introduced in Heroes vs. Villains, along with his other personalities. He is put on the Heroic Hamsters team and proceeds to go to the challenge. Along with Zoey and Scott, he was scared to jump off the cliff after seeing that Fang was in the water. Mike went before Zoey in the challenge and used a pole to get to the cabins when Lindsay was too tired to do so. Despite his team losing, he receives a marshmallow and, as a result, is safe from elimination.thumb|185px In Evil Dread, Mike is sleeping in the cabin and is shown to transforming into his multiple personalities while doing so, as they talk about Mal returning after several years. He woke up but fell back asleep once spotting the lack of noise. To help with the challenge, digging up puzzle pieces, Cameron places a fedora hat he spotted on Mike transforming him into Manitoba Smith. He easily digs up the first puzzle piece and later flirted with Zoey by calling her the real treasure. He continued to help with the challenge and spotted Scott burying a puzzle piece on his team's side. Scott accidentally sets off a swarm of bees and accidentally hits Mike with his shovel while defending himself. In his mind, Manitoba returns to Mike's subconscious and warns the others about Mal, scaring the other three. Zoey wakes Mike up who attempts to transform into Manitoba, but failed. He and Zoey later find the last puzzle piece allowing the Heroic Hamsters to win the challenge. At the Villainous Vultures' elimination ceremony, Mal promises to take out the contestants one-by-one, and transforms back into Mike when questioned by Zoey. Trivia Gallery NewMikeHQ.png Tdri mike 174x252.png Mike Countdown.jpg ''' Total Drama: Revenge of the Island' Dahbc xznc.png|Mike in the Opening Secuences. 640px-TDRIEP1-7.png|Mike and Zoey gaze into each other's eyes on the yacht for the first time. Mikeconf.can.png|Mike in the Cofessional. Dahbc xznc (8).png|Mike and Zoey rescates a Staci. MMGroupPics.png|Mike is member of the Mutant Maggots. 20131201024251!Vlcsnap-2012-01-07-00h29m19s46.png|Mike becomes "Chester," an old man. Dahbc xznc (6).png|Mike rescuing Zoey from falling off the Maggots' totem. Truth3.png|Mike versus Sam. Truth or Laser Shark (3).png|A maggot vomits on Mike. Svetlana.jpg|Mike becomes "Svetlana," the Russian gymnast. Iceicebaby30.PNG|Mike then changes into Chester. Iceicebaby3.PNG|Mike pulls Zoey up. Iceicebaby9.PNG|Mike (as Svetlana) jumps into the catapult. Iceicebaby8.PNG|Mike becomes Svetlana, a Russian Olympic gymnast. Iceicebaby10.PNG|Svetlana flying through the air. Iceicebaby11.PNG|Mike becomes "Vito," an Italian tough guy. Finders Creepers (37).png|Anne Maria gushes over Mike. Backstabbers Ahoy (26).png|Mike apologizes to Zoey for kissing Anne Maria in Finders Creepers. Manitoba.png Grandcheftauto(30).PNG Zoey Mike Cheering.png ' Total Drama All-Stars''' LightningVsMike.png|Mike battles Lightning in the Opening Secuense. TDAS Theme Song (10).png|Mike and Zoey prepare to kiss in Opening Secuense. Heroes vs. Villains - 10.png|Mike is introduced first. Mike vuela.png|Mike falls from the plane... Heroes vs. Villains - 12.png|...along with Chester... Heroes vs. Villains - 13.png|...Svetlana... Heroes vs. Villains - 14.png|...Vito... Heroes vs. Villains - 15.png|...and Manitoba Smith, shortly after being pushed by Chef. Zoke Kiss.png|Zoey kisses Mike for luck. HVV Flush of Shame - 2.png|Mike in the Flush of Shame. Maleficent one appears.png|Mal re-awakens within Mike. Last piece.png|Mike and Zoey find the last piece thanks to Sam. Poor sam.png|Mike, Zoey, and Sam cheer for their team. Samhelpcute.png|Sierra and Mike helping Sam. Mal Al.png|"Mike" makes an alliance with Alejandro. WatchYourBack.png|Mal warns Alejandro to watch his back. Hahamalisbad.png|Alejandro warns Mal that he will soon reveal a DVD of his evil acts to the others... Malisstronger.png|... but Mal isn't afraid of Alejandro and easily overpowers him. Whatsuptheere.png|Mal tells Zoey he was just helping Alejandro to get up. Alxmikelol.png|Alejandro jumps on Mal... Alisback.png|Alejandro is back in the course. Togetherwillpasshim.png|"Mike" tells Zoey that together they will pass Alejandro. Malasksforthedvs.png|Mal asks for the DVD which he refuses to tell. Malcheerrs.png|Mal cheers for Zoey, while an angry Alejandro stares at him. Categoría:Males Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Categoría:Mutant Maggots Categoría:Heroic Hamsters Categoría:Total Drama All Stars Contestants